A Stalker, The Nut, and Two Geeks
by DittoDudette
Summary: A NoCo story. What happens when Cody and Sierra start dating and Cody cuts himself off from any other social interaction? What happens when Izzy plays matchmaker to hook Noah and Cody up? Slash warning! Story cover belongs to Ickybicky.
1. Prolouge: Stealing Journals

**Hey! This is DittoDudette with my first story for Total Drama, nonetheless a NoCo story. I just want to say right now that everyone whose stories are in my favorites have inspired me. No, seriously, I haven't had the guts to put a story up because of my low self-esteem, so I thank everyone who has the guts to do so! Anyways, enough with my cliche life story...on with the real one!**

**Oh, and I do not own TDI/A/WT/ROTI. All rights belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p>You ever get that feeling as if a bit of life passed by you? And you think to yourself, "When did that happen?" Like, life zoomed by you on a rollercoaster and you're now just finally realizing that maybe you should hold on to the safety bar? Well, if you do, kudos. You might have a grasp of what I feel. If you don't, you'll just have to take my word for it. It shouldn't be too hard. I just gave you a simile and all, right?<p>

It all started when Chris jammed us into the Playa De Losers while he was running the fourth season of Total Drama. I guess he decided he didn't want us anymore and tossed us here. Not that I'm complaining. I'd rather be here then on that deathtrap of an island. Besides, he probably got as much use out of us that he could.

Let me tell you, three months at Playa De Losers can really change some people. Like first, Heather _apologized _to Alejandro for shoving him down that volcano in Hawaii. Yeah, because we all know that Heather's one to apologize, right? Anyways, Duncan and Gwen are still dating, and they lip-lock as much as Bridgette and Geoff do. That's saying a lot if you happened to notice how they schedule their make-out sessions.

I think the worst thing that happened is that Cody and Stalkalicious are dating. Don't even ask how she managed to do _that_. Ever since, he's been shutting himself off from any social interaction with his friends or anyone for that matter. That would mean Trent, Gwen, Izzy, and I have been wondering what the heck happened to him. Well, more Izzy and I. I don't think Gwen really cares much for him anymore now that she and Duncan are in it to win it. I'm going to guess you took that the wrong way, didn't you? Sick minds, I tell you, sick minds. Anyways, I'm sure Trent doesn't care much either considering he's still brutally jealous over Gwen's new boyfriend.

I know Izzy has noticed because every once and a while she'll pop out of nowhere and say, "So, where's your boyfriend, Noah?" She actually sounds like I'm dating him, even though I'm not and never have. Does she even know how annoying she is? Probably not, considering she's a complete nut.

The situation actually didn't bother me until I saw Cody cuddling with Sierra in the lounge room. If there was one definable word to describe this scene , it would be disgust.

If you haven't noticed by now, you might've guessed that I like Cody. What was the first hint? Maybe that I dedicated three whole paragraphs to him. Or maybe you thought that before I even started this? You're probably like: _Well, duh. You kissed Cody on the ear during the Awake-a-Thon. And you cuddled with him during that Special Celebrity Manhunt! _

Well, for the record, on both of those accounts I was sleeping. So, I had no conciseness'. Though, as I said before, I like him. Even though I didn't have a problem with those situations, I acted like I did.

Anyways, getting back on track, I hate the idea of Cody and Sierra together…

* * *

><p>I quickly walk out of the lounge room and down the hall to the elevator. I take a quick turn and find a row of three elevators. I press the button to the one that is closest to me.<p>

The elevator opens and I walk in, not even paying attention to who's in there with me. Then it slowly closes and I press the button to take me to the lobby.

"Noah!" a loud voice exclaims beside me. I know that voice. It belongs to a crazy, redhead nutcase.

"What?" I reply back sharply. Her green eyes look at me with the same look, obviously not caring about my snappy response.

"Look what I have!" Izzy taunts, pulling a familiar looking book from behind her. She giggles, rubbing it in my face. Literally. She takes the book and shoves it into my face.

"Is that my journal?" I ask bluntly, as she takes it away from my face and hides it behind her back again.

"Yup!" she replies, with the same grin.

"Do I even want to know how you got it?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Probably not, haha, probably not," she giggles again before replying, "I've already read it! I didn't know you like Cody! Sierra must really tick you off, huh? Anyways, knowing this, I should really hook you and Cody up! That would be so awesome!"

_Great_, not only does she know I'm gay, but she knows I like Cody as well.

I could barely manage a response, but reply, "You realize he's with Sierra now right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's no problem for Izzy though! That's only a little fly compared to the huge plan! Speaking of flies, did I tell you that one time when I fought of a whole swarm of flies? Yeah, it was pretty awesome. I was in…"

"You haven't told Cody, right?"

"Nope! Haven't seen him that much! But I'll find him! I can get you together with Cody! Don't worry!"

"Izzy, what are the chances of him being bisexual? If he doesn't even like guys, where's the outcome that we'd even go out?" I ask. She looks at me like that's the last worry on her mind.

"Ha! You act like I didn't think this one through! I borrowed his journal too!" she says pulling out another journal from behind her back. I wonder where _that_ came out of...

"Stole."

"What?"

"You _stole_ his journal."

"Same difference."

I sigh. "Fine, what does it say?"

"He hasn't written in it for a year, but in one of the entries it says he likes both men and woman!" Izzy says happily.

"So, you're saying I might have a chance with him?"

"Yeah, I mean, he is bisexual and you two are friends!"

"What about Sierra?"

Again, she looks at me with a no-problem look on her face, "Noah, I've got it under control."

I ponder this as she continues to babble about random things. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, she already knows I like Cody. And, I'd like nothing more to see Stalkalicious be dumped. There is one thing…

"Izzy?" I ask in the middle of her talking about rabid raccoons.

"Yeah?" she responds, cutting her own self off.

"I would let you do this, but there are some rules you got to follow," I say. The elevator door opens. Izzy and I walk out together.

"Rules? Rules are no fun, Noah!" she whines. I ignore her and continue.

"Either you follow the rules, or I won't let you do this, got it?" I say strictly.

"Fine." She mumbles, lowering her head.

"Rule #1, you cannot tell Cody." I say.

"Okay, easy." She says naturally.

"Rule #2, you cannot scare or force him to go out with me. Basically, you can't threaten him." I state.

"Dang it." She mutters in a sad way.

"What were you going to even _do_?" I ask uneasily.

"Never mind that" She laughs crazily.

"Anyways, Rule #3, don't be stupid. Like, no locking us in rooms together, or forcing us to share a seat. That stuff never works anyways."

"Noah! Stop limiting my ideas!" she pouts.

"Follow the rules, or I will not agree to go out with him." I say.

"Okay, so you'll do it?" she says enthusicastically.

"If you follow the rules." I reply. Instantly, my stomach starts to flop. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. It's Izzy. She'll probably find a loophole in the rules or something. Before I could say anything, she talks again.

"Well, give me time. I have to think of more plans now that you scratched all twenty of the plans I originally had!" she says angrily, and runs away to the lobby.

"Wait, Izzy!" I yell, but she is already out the door.

"Fine, then." I mutter.

"What's wrong, Noah?"

I turn in shock at a voice I haven't heard in a while.

"Oh, nothing." I say to Cody. Why is he talking to me? He hasn't talked to me for three months! I notice Sierra isn't with him right now.

"Okay. So…what's up?" he asks.

I almost am in too much shock to answer him. Why all the sudden is he talking to _me_? I finally manage to pull out, "Izzy just being herself, which happens to be the most obnoxious and mental thing ever."

He laughs before responding, "Yeah, that girl is a bit crazy."

He runs his hand through his hair before another voice enters the picture.

"CODYKINZ! WHERE ARE YOU!"

_Sierra._

"I got to go." Cody says before leaving me alone in the lobby.

"Okay." I say to him, but he's already gone.

Well, this is the worst love scenario I've ever been in. A stalker, the nut, and two geeks. How am I ever going to get out of this?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are laughed at.<strong>


	2. Plan 1: Jar of Honey

**Hey! It's DittoDudette! Here with another chapter! I cannot tell you how confident I felt when I got reviews. So, with that said, I'd like to thank Sliced-up-Angel, ****iPsychic****, and ****TheMysticalQ for the reviews. They're very encouraging! Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Plan 1: Jar of Honey**

So, it's been a week since Izzy and I made the deal that she would try to hook Cody and me up. I can tell you right now, it's been the interminable week of my life. Why? Izzy hasn't done anything yet. _Anything. _Usually, I'd be more than ecstatic that she isn't messing with my love life. But now that she's supposed to be messing with it…I can't help but feel a bit nervous. This is worrisome because, well, it's Izzy. You can't expect anything from her. She's one of the most unpredictable people I know. I think at least by now she would've done something, anything. What worries me even more is that I haven't seen her at all since she bolted away in the lobby. This is going to be the _most fun_ experience of my life.

I think more about this while sitting in my usual spot at the Playa, at the bar in the middle of the pool. All of the sudden I feel something poking me on my back. I whip around and see a sight for sore eyes popping up from behind the bar, Izzy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she greets, poking me in the back some more.

"I see you, now what do you want?" I say, looking around to see if anyone else is outside. Everyone must be inside though, because Izzy is the only other person here.

"Do you happen to have a jar of honey?" she asks like it's the most normal question in the world.

"Why would I have a jar of honey?" I ask confused.

"I ask the questions around here. Do you have a jar of honey?" she asks again.

"Yes, inside my palace in Atlantis."

"Okay, I need directions there. I think I have to take a right at Water Street, and then take a left…"

"It was sarcasm."

"Seriously? This is no time to joke around! Izzy needs honey!" Izzy says a bit flustered.

"Why do you even need a jar of honey?"

"Time will tell, Noah, time will tell...okay I'm too impatient! I need to use it for one of my plans to hook you and The Codester up!" she says, getting quieter with each word, but using the same amount of enthusiasm.

"How do I get the feeling this plan is going to fail?" I ask her, but more to myself.

"It won't, trust me." She says with a glint in her eye.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" I respond.

"Stop being so negative! Anyways, do you happen to know where I can get a jar of honey?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"No." I mutter.

"Okay, not so that plan…" she says to herself, lowering her head.

"Look, I hope you realize that you're not going to hook Cody and me up." I say to her smartly.

She looks up at me with a determined look on her face. "Yes I will. But your rules are making this hard! I mean Rule #1 isn't a problem, and Rule #2 is okay, but I really hate Rule #3!" she whines, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"That's too bad." I say, a bit edgy.

"Please take out Rule #3! It's too opinionated! What you think is stupid, I think will work! Besides, you think everything except reading is stupid, so that's not fair!" She pouts, slamming her fist on the bar table. The bar starts to vibrate and my book almost falls off the table. I fling my hand on the book to prevent it from falling.

"Exactly, that's the point, honey." I say irritated.

She looks at me with a frustrated look on her face. "Please take that rule out!"

"No."

"Pretty please with a jar of honey and sugar on top?"

"What?"

"Please!"

"It's not going to happen. Get that through your mentally-challenged brain."

She scowls at me but then continues to plead. "Please, please, please, please, please, please…" she continues saying for a good fifteen minutes. I pick up my book and try to read it, but her voice keeps ringing in my head. The 'please' turn into a song, sounding much like a Justin Bieber song which she knows I loathe.

I give up. "Ugh…fine. Will you leave me alone now?"

"Yes!" she says, punching her fist in the air. She runs back into the building, leaving me to wonder what her next plan is. _Please, please, please, please, please, pl-please, please, pl-please! Oh! _Dang it! She's got that stupid song stuck in my head!

* * *

><p>She does something I don't expect her to do.<p>

"I'm having a girls-only sleepover and I'm inviting you. Do you want to come?" Izzy asks Sierra.

"Oh, sure! I've never been to a REAL sleepover before!" Sierra responds with her regular giggly voice. No shock there.

"It's tonight at six. Make sure you come at that time." Izzy says.

"Wait! What about Cody? Can he come to?" Sierra asks with a hopeful voice.

"No, it's an all-girls party." Izzy responds with a serious look on her face. A sporadic face for Izzy, might I add.

"Hmm…" Sierra thinks about it. I don't exactly know where Izzy is going with this, but I definitely can tell that for some reason, I want Sierra to go to that party as much as Izzy does. "Sure, I can sacrifice Cody for _one_ night."

"Great!" Izzy says, nodding her head for effect.

"Ooo! This is so exciting! Haha!" Sierra says merrily. I swear if her voice got any more annoying…

"Okay, I got to invite more people so see you later!" Izzy says and walks toward me. I hide back behind the wall I'm behind. She sees me, though, and fist-pumps me. She continues walking forward like nothing even happened.

I hear Sierra trot the other way to the lounge room. I take a deep breath and step over to the elevators. I press the button and the elevator door immediately opens. I walk in and press my floor number to my room. It closes.

I honestly think Izzy going to throw a sleepover, and then tell me to invite Cody to my room. Yup, that sounds like the matchmaker thing to do. Though, it is Izzy, and Izzy always does the least expected thing. I hope she doesn't think I'm actually going to invite Cody to my room. I'm not. She'll have to try harder than that. This is annoying. And stupid. Why did I agree to this again?

The elevator door opens, and I walk to my room. I take the keys out of my pocket. I push the keys into the keyhole and twist it around. _Click! _I open the door and find it ransacked. The videogame controllers and game discs are spread out amongst the floor, the bed sheets are on top of the TV, my dressers are cleaned out with my clothes every which way, and the lamps no longer have shades on them. When I walk into the bathroom, the same situation is in there. All the towels are scattered amongst the floor, the extra bottles are thrown inside the shower, and my allergy medicine is thrown in the sink. I have a premonition Izzy did this...?

Unfortunately, being the neat freak I am, I start cleaning the room. It's taking a lot longer than I thought it would. The room's half-way clean before I decide to take a break to get something to eat. I know I should go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, but since there's a mini-fridge in my room, I'm just going to eat in here.

I grab a bottle of water and an apple, and a yogurt out of the mini-fridge. I loll on my bed and eat my food. I look at the clock which clearly marks 5:50. Izzy's sleepover is starting soon, if I recall. Once I finish, I get up and throw my trash away.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I ignore them and continue cleaning up my room. My room is almost clean when I hear the door open behind me. I whip around and see Cody standing there, with a confused look on his face.

"Uh…hello?" I say to him.

"Oh, hi!" he responds.

"What is your reason for coming here?" I ask confidently.

"Oh…well…I lost my phone and Izzy said you found it by the pool earlier today. I just came to pick it up." Cody says nervously.

Right away, the door to my room slams shut and I hear tiny footsteps quickly running across the hallway. They start to fade. Cody stares at the door, then me. I run over to the door instantly knowing what Izzy's plan is. I twirl the knob, but it's locked.

"It's locked." I say, sounding like Nancy Drew from one of those computer games my sister plays.

Cody runs over by me and tries to open the door himself. "So, what do we do?"

I would usually try to find a bobby pin at this point, but I know there's no use. It's my room and I know for a fact that there's no bobby pin in here. I also know I don't have a paper clip because a few days ago I tried to find one, but there were none.

"I can't unlock it. I don't have a bobby pin or a paper clip. Unless you do." I say.

He searches his pockets, pulling them out of his pants. "The one time I don't fill my pockets with useless crap, I actually need it." Cody says with a smile.

I smirk but then take control of the situation again.

Izzy locks me in a room with Cody. If I know Izzy right, she won't let us out until tomorrow morning. So, I'm stuck with Cody for a whole night. _Great. Fantastic. Dandy._ Stuck with your crush for a whole night. Well played, Izzy well played.

**Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are laughed at. I would also like to know if the characters are acting OOC? Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Plan 1: Cinnamon Challenge

**Hey! Its DittoDudette here back with another delicious chapter for you. I thank everyone (Sliced-up-Angel,** **TheMysticalQ**, **Clamanter, iPsychic, ChibiRox, KETW)** **who reviewed. In fact, if you didn't review, I would have no inspiration right now. Reviews are like fuel. I just can't keep chugging along without them. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**Plan 1: Cinnamon Challenge**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Izzy did this?" Cody asks me with his head tilted down.<p>

"Probably," I respond, trying one more time to open the door. It's pointless, though because it's locked. I think maybe I could call someone with my cell phone, but unfortunately, it's missing too.

"Why?" he asks, looking up.

"How would I know?" I reply sharply. His face instantly looks back down at the floor again. "Sorry, but I'm not happy with this situation either."

"Well, it could be fun," he points over to my collection of video game cases that haven't been cleaned up, "We could play video games or something." He says happily. His blue eyes are full of innocence. Why does this make me feel guilty?

"No." I reply abruptly, even though I want to play video games as much as he does.

"Why not?" he asks in a whiny tone.

_Because_, I want to say_, that's what Izzy wants us to do. She wants us to bond over video games like most innocent people do in stories and fanfics. _

When I don't say anything, he continues. "There's nothing better to do and it's not like anyone is just going to walk in here. All the girls are at a sleepover. That's twelve people that aren't going to help us."

I give in. "Fine. All I have is a GameCube because I wasn't granted to bring any other gaming system." I say in a softer tone.

"That's fine. I haven't played a video game since the beginning of Total Drama World Tour. I could care less if it's an old Nintendo." He says, sitting down by the TV on the other side of the room.

"Nintendo's aren't that bad." I say, continuing the conversation. I haven't had one with him since he started dating Sierra. It's kind of comforting. I casually walk over to the TV and sit next to him.

"Good point. I was just saying," He says, gawking at all my video games. "How many GameCube games do you have?"

"As many as you see." I reply, smirking at his amazed face. I

"There's a bajillion!" he says astonished. He's picking up one game, only to put down again and grab another one.

"A _bajillion_? You're quite the math genius I see." I chuckle. He laughs too, realizing his own mistake.

"How do you even have this many games?"

"I'm the youngest of nine, four of them being boys. I get all of their games when they move to college."

"You have to have Melee, right?" he says, ignoring my statement.

"Yeah. In fact, that's the last game I played, so the disc is already in the GameCube." I say, crawling over to the GameCube and turning it on. I turn the TV on too and then sit back down in a spot next to Cody.

"This game is epic!" Cody says, grabbing a game controller.

"Sure, but I like Brawl better." I say even though it's a lie. I just want to say something to him, so this conversation can continue.

"True that." He says, in which I'm hoping he's lying too.

The game screen pops up and we pick the multi-player mode with no teams in Stock Mode. When the character screen appears I quickly pick Captain Falcon. Cody takes a while but finally decides on Fox. We continue on, and I pick 'Random' for the arena because I really could care less. Of course when I say that, I get stuck with the arena I least like.

The first thing I do is shoot Captain Falcon over in a Falcon Punch, but I miss Fox as he moves away. He starts to kick Captain Falcon, but I move away. I try the Falcon Punch again. This time, it works.

It game continues to stay at a steady pace. The room is dead silent, safe for the rapid hitting of buttons. Finally Cody decides to break the silence. "You're pretty good at this."

"Ditto," I reply.

He giggles. "What?" I ask.

"'Ditto' just sounds funny." he replies, keeping his eyes locked on the screen.

"You're so weird." I say.

"Whatever, dude," he replies, with a hint of offense.

I continue looking at the game with concentration. After a while, I see Fox fly and hit the camera.

"Dang it," Cody mutters, knowing full well that he lost.

Either he hates losing, or he is just impatient because he throws the controller down. "Let's do something else."

"You don't like losing?" I tease.

He gives me a sour look, than looks down. "How about we play a different video game?"

"Why not?" I say, victoriously.

He doesn't actually look at any more games; instead he sits with a blank expression on his face. He looks up and his face brightens up. "Wait! I know something better we could do!"

"That is?"

"The Cinnamon Challenge!" he responds. For once in my life, I have no idea what he's talking about.

I try to sound natural. "What's that again?"

"You don't know what the Cinnamon Challenge is?" he asks, raising his eyebrows up.

"I've heard of it, but I forgot." I lie through my teeth.

He doesn't seem to notice because he continues. "I heard Duncan talking about it. Basically, you put a spoonful of cinnamon into your mouth without spitting it out. You have to swallow it whole." Cody says making it sound like it's the best idea he's ever thought of.

"That sounds brilliant. Just filling my mouth with a hot spice."

"Doesn't it?" he says, not quite catching my sarcasm.

Being doubtful of this, I respond, "Where are we going to get the cinnamon?"

"You don't have some? You should. Cinnamon came with the room. It's inside the pantry." He responds, standing up. He holds his hand out to help me up, but I get up by myself. He shrugs and walks over to the cabinet below the sink. He opens it up and pulls out cinnamon in a small container.

"Oh, guess I never noticed it." I say casually.

He goes into the other cabinet and pulls out a plastic spoon. "Duncan said he swallowed it all the first time he tried, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"It's Duncan, the one with ten parole officers. Duncan, whose favorite pastime is vandalism," I say, with an edgy tone.

"Come on, just try." Cody says, pouring the cinnamon into the first plastic spoon. He continues by pouring the cinnamon into the other plastic spoon too.

"Fine," I say, taking the second spoon. I put it close to my mouth but then take it away again.

"On the count of three," Cody says.

"This is disgusting."

"One" Cody says.

"This is gross."

"Two"

"Out of all the allergies I have, I don't happen to have one to cinnamon."

"Three!" Cody exclaims. He looks a bit nervous too, but shoves the spoon into his mouth. His head cringes back and he quickly runs over to the bathroom. I follow after him and see his head just above the sink. He tries to keep the cinnamon in, but he can't and spits it all out.

A red, giant powder cloud shoots from Cody's mouth. I laugh at him as he gags on the cinnamon. He continues to spit into the sink. He's finally done and he slowly looks over at me, trying to see my reaction. His face changes when he notices I never actually put the cinnamon in my mouth.

"I'm glad I didn't put that crap in my mouth!" I say, still snickering at his response to the cinnamon.

"No! You're putting that stupid cinnamon in your mouth!" he insists, walking over to me. He looks at the spoon in my hand and tries to force the cinnamon into my mouth. Eventually, he gets me to open my mouth, and he forces the cinnamon in.

I taste the cinnamon attaching to the gums in my mouth. It reaches my tongue and starts to burn. I try to swallow some of it, but it scorches in my mouth. Not holding it much longer, I run over to the sink and spit it out the same way he did. I hear him chuckling from the doorway. I can still taste the dry cinnamon in my mouth but I ignore it, not wanting to spit any more out.

"That was the most brain-dead thing I have ever done." I say to him.

He grins. "Wrong. The most brain-dead thing _I've_ ever made you do."

I scowl at him, but he continues to grin. "We should hang out more." He says plopping down on my bed like it was his. I follow, sitting next to him.

"Ugh…don't say that." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Why?" he answers.

"That's what girls say when they hate each other."

"They do?"

"Yes. My sister does that all the time. After my sister's done talking to a girl she hates, she always says: 'We should, like, hang out more!'"

"Really?" Cody asks in disbelief.

"That's what I just said." I say smartly.

"Why would they say that?"

"Do I look like a girl? I have no idea why they do that."

He smiles. "Girls have minds of their own sometimes"

I smirk. "I guess so."

All of the sudden, the door bursts open.

A voice pierces in my ears. "Cody? Are you in here?"

Cody jolts up. "Sierra? I thought you were at Izzy's sleep-"

She cuts him off and runs over to hug him forcefully.

"Come on Codykinz! Let's go!" she says whiny. She drags him out of my room, leaving the door wide open.

_What the heck just happened? One second Cody's sitting right next to me, and the next he's gone!_

Izzy dashes into my room with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's going on?" I ask strictly to her.

"Plan #1 has failed." She replies sadly, hanging her head low.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, intense! Anyways, I'm sorry for the cliché video game scene. It just had to be done. I based this chapter off my friend who actually accomplished and survived the Cinnamon Challenge. I feel I should pay her back for having to go first in swallowing that cinnamon. I actually have tried the Cinnamon Challenge and my results were basically what Noah and Cody's were. Beside the point, reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are laughed at. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!<strong>


	4. Plan 2: Be Flirtatious

**Hey everyone! It's DittoDudette back with another round of A Stalker, The Nut, And Two Geeks! First I want to apologize for the long wait. My excuse is that spring break starts soon and I'll be on vacation all week, so I decided to allot the amount of updates I give. Anyways, I a few constructive **Criticism, so I decided to use it! This chapter has less dialouge, more detail,and more characters! I'll tell you right now that heavy dialouge is something I'm really good at, so it might not be too altered. But hey, I tried! Thanks for eveyone who reviewed! It makes my day to see reviews!****

****Chapter 4- Plan 2: Be Flirtacious****

I guess you could say I'm in a bad mood. It's not just me though. Everyone else is in a foul mood too. No one is talking to each other. They act as if saying any sort of thing would cause you to be put in a toxic waste dump. This is actually funny because 'a toxic waste dump' pretty much sums up Camp Wawanakwa, the place everyone is dreading to go to. Chris is supposedly coming here today to decide who's going to make a cameo appearance in the second episode for Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I'm not that worried though. Chris will probably (if I know Chris) pick a person that will get him better ratings. My bet is on Owen or Duncan. They're usually fan favorites.

Of course the only person I can make an actual bet with right now is Izzy. What happened to Cody? I have no clue. I haven't talked to him since Sierra dragged him out of my room a few days ago. Now, I've seen him around the resort and all. There's a difference between 'seeing' and 'conversing'. When I see him, he waves to me but other than that, it's like he was never locked in a room with me. Like he never played video games with me or convinced me to do that ridiculous cinnamon thing. You see, that's why _I'm_ in a bad mood. It's not because I'm desperate to talk to Cody. That's not the case. It's just messing with my brain and lacks common sense. How could you just forget being locked in a room? You'd have to be a dumb-wit like Lindsay to forget something like that. I know Cody isn't at all like Lindsay, so what the heck happened?

As I am reading my book at the bar, a huge wave of water hits me from the pool. Looking down at my now-ruined book, I hear a 'sorry' from the person who jumped in. Of course it was Owen. I scowl at him, but he seems oblivious to it and fist-pumps Geoff for the 'epic' jump. It's not that I don't like Owen, (I do. He was actually a pretty decent guy last season) it's just that now my book is ruined. I put my book down, seeing as I have no use for it now, and watch everyone else.

A flash reaches the side of my eyes, and I see a polished boat reaching the dock. A few people notice it too and squint to see who it is. It's not hard to even guess who it is. The boat comes into an obvious view and everyone is trying to see who it is.

Tyler drops the Frisbee he had in his hand. "It's a boat!" he exclaims, pointing his finger at the boat. Smart one, that Tyler.

"I bet that it's Chris." Courtney complains. She rolls her eyes to show how disgusted she is.

Gwen looks up at the boat. "I don't get why we have to go on that island again. It's not like we're competing." Gwen sulks.

Once the boat docks, the glass door slides open, and Chris pops out. "Oh great, it's McClain." Duncan mumbles.

Some people who were originally in the building trot out, only to reveal their fate. Chris walks up to the resort, slicking his hair back as if there are cameras following him around wherever he goes. Which might I add; there are no cameras in sight.

"Everyone outside?" Chris yells to everyone.

DJ looks around and responds "I think so."

"Great, everyone listen up."

Chris stands right in front of the building's door. "For a challenge, I'm going to ask trivia questions to the Season 4 contestants. Of course, the fans want to see old characters make at least one cameo appearance, so I've decided how I'm going to pick my two cameos."

"Two?" LeShawna asks in astonishment.

"Yes, _two_. I'm going to get the most people I can in each episode. That way I won't have to come back here to see you losers." Chris says, with a sneer in his voice. He continues,

"Anyways, I've already picked the two contestants I'm going to use for this challenge. Since this is a trivia-based challenge, I'm going to pick the two smartest people here."

I groan inwardly. Of course the second I feel that I'm not going to have to go back to that disgusting island, my brains battle my reputation. This is the one time in life when I regret being a child prodigy.

"So this means Noah and Harold will be coming to the island for two days." Chris says with false enthusiasm.

_Didn't see that one coming. _Ugh…Harold. That kid is so boring. All he talks about are random facts that no one cares about. This is coming from me, the intelligent one.

"Dude, I was hoping for more of a challenge to show off my awesome skills." Harold says, starting a karate pose. He falls though, making himself look the opposite of 'awesome'.

"Too bad," Chris says, demeaning.

"Gosh," Harold replies. He looks at LeShawna who just looks down and shakes her head.

I hear a loud noise behind me and see Izzy with a devious look on her face. It's that kind of face that gives you that strange feeling in your gut. I know what she's planning on doing. I just have no idea how she's going to actually do it.

Everyone is still paying attention to Harold, so no one sees us. She blinks her eyes before whispering two words into my ear. "Plan 2"

"Chris!" Izzy yells, running toward him. Chris ignores her and tries to continue talking. Unfortunately for Chris, the only thing that continues is Izzy repeating his name.

He glares at her. "What?" he snarls.

"If Harold doesn't want to do it, how about you use Cody instead? He's probably, like, the third smartest character here." Her eyes go back to looking completely crazy, "Speaking of being smart, did I tell you about that one time when my ex-boyfriend-"

"Wait, that's not a bad idea. That way, I won't have to make up a challenge just to focus on Cody's non-existent skills." Chris says. I hear a heavy sigh from the other side of the pool and turn to see Cody. Sierra runs up and hugs him sympathetically. She hugs him so close to her, that Cody looks like the blood isn't circulating to his face. She has a wild grin on her face. Can someone say 'disgusting'?

"Yes!" Harold says, swinging his arm back with a tight fist.

"Noah and Cody, you have fifteen minutes to pack your bags and head on up to the ol' great island." Chris says, a bit too smug with an idea that isn't even his.

"I have to be away from Cody?" Sierra whines, snuggling Cody into her even farther. I wonder if that's even possible.

Izzy steps over next to Sierra and pries her off of Cody. "Come on, it won't be so bad. I mean, like I was saying before, me and my ex-boyfriend were so far away from each other I just told myself to make a clone of him. Once I collected enough DNA of course. Haha that was hard…" Izzy continues her story, moving Sierra away from Cody. She winks at me and walks into the building with Sierra.

"I can't tell which one is weirder. The fact Izzy could actually get Sierra off of Cody or the fact that Cody has a girlfriend." Heather says with a grin on her face. Usually people would find that funny, but since it came out of Heather's mouth, it tends to lose its purpose.

Cody let out a heavy sigh again and says nothing. "Anyways, get going! We don't have all day!" Chris yells.

"You realize that by screaming at me, only makes me want to move slower?" I say harshly.

Of course Chris pulls out a megaphone at that moment. "How about now?" it blasts in my ears.

"Pop an ear drum, why don't you?" I say sharply, turning around to head into the resort.

Cody and I walk into the building at slightly different times. Once I get up to my room, I get my backpack and stuff it with my clothes. Just as I start packing my bag with some more belongings, Izzy walks in.

"You ready for your nights with the Codester?" Izzy says.

"Thank you for knocking." I snarl. I continue packing my bag.

"No problem." She ignores my sarcasm.

"Go away." I mumble, trying to find my cologne.

"Someone's in a bad mood for spending two whole days with they're crush." Izzy says.

"I just don't want to go on that island. Chris is probably going to be recording us every chance he gets. This plan is basically useless. Everything I will say will be recorded." I say, zipping my bag up.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that…" she says suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. I stand up with my bag and look at her straight in the eye.

She looks down at her wrist where a watch should be located. "Look at my wrist! It's time for you to go!" she says, pushing me out of the door to my own room.

The door slams and I sigh in annoyance. I walk down the hall and down the elevator. I walk out the door to see Chris waiting for me with his megaphone. Walking to the boat I hear a lot of 'good lucks' and 'have fun' from everyone else. That's out-of-character for them. Sierra literally topples onto Cody and gives him a kiss goodbye. Wait- I take that back- a _million_ kisses goodbye. I keep walking, ignoring that scene, and get onto the boat. Cody follows behind me after a few seconds.

Chris motions Cody and me onto the boat, and we hop on.

Chris gets on along with us and quickly demands Chef (who I just now noticed is wearing a sailor girl costume) to start the boat. With a loud noise, the boat starts up and starts to move down the lake.

Cody sits down in a chair, and I sit down across from him. The boat picks up its pace through the water. I put my hands in my short pockets and feel a paper. I pull it out and open the folded paper up. In green glitter ink I see:

* * *

><p>To Noah,<p>

Be Flirtacious.

From,

E-Scope

P.S. Trust me, E-Scope knows all about boys ;)

* * *

><p>In response, I crumble the paper up and throw it off the side of the boat. That's one less thing to worry about.<p>

**I won't be updating for at least a week. Just saying, not playing. Anyways the ususal: **Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are laughed at.** See you later! Peace!**


	5. Plan 2: You Make Me Sick

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, but let's just say I've had a lot going on right now. Good things! Just a lot of good things which make me busy! Anyways, over vacation I thought a lot about how exactly I want this story to end (Considering it was an 8 hour drive...) Yup! Thank everyone for the very nice reviews. It means a lot. Writing this, I've noticed I cannot write with good details. Oh well...I tried. Oh and before you read, this takes place right before the second challenge on TDROTI. If some of you haven't watched it yet, don't worry! I wrote it so Noah didn't know anything about it either!**

**Chapter 5- Plan 2: You Make Me Sick**

"Here's the island!" Chris says with fake enthusiasm, holding his arm out towards the island as if we won some grand prize.

"_Island_? More like Suicide Camp." I gnarl, grabbing my bag off the boat. Cody follows me and grabs his bag too.

Taking a look at Camp Wawanakwa- or should I say what's left of it- I notice it looks like it's been through hell and back. No joke. The foliage has taken on a yellowish hue, and the animals are genetically messed up. The island is distinctly Camp Wawanakwa, only it's like the anti-Camp Wawanakwa. Even from where I'm standing, I can see an abundant load of toxic barrels spread amongst the island.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Chris says nonchalantly, taking a sip of his smoothie he's carrying with him.

"More or less," I respond, watching as a fanged- yes I said 'fanged'- dragonfly pass by my face.

"Is this even safe?" Cody asks as the dragonfly flutters by him.

Chris rolls his eyes and turns towards the island. "Gosh, you guys sound like the new contestants. Of course it's safe…" he continues, but his voice gets so soft I can't understand what he's saying.

"Excuse me?" I ask bitterly, trying to understand what he's saying.

He takes a step off the dock. "Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying." He says, ignoring my need for an explanation.

He guides us off the Dock of Shame and walks us towards the cafeteria. As we pass by, a girl with red hair in two ponytails looks at us. She peeks at us and then smiles. She runs back into the cafeteria. Chris then guides us towards the confessional, in which a boy with a buzz cut and a dog tag hanging around his neck walks out of. He merely glances at us and continues to walk to the cafeteria. I turn to Cody who is staring at something in the distance.

"What is _that_?" Cody asks pointing to a creature in the distance. I look over to see what he's pointing at, then I notice a regular squirrel.

I squint to see what's wrong with it. "A squirrel," I say, not seeing why he's so revolted.

He turns his head facing me. "Uhm…I don't remember squirrels having eyes like that." He says nervously under his breath.

I take another look at the squirrel, noticing its eyes. Now I know what Cody's talking about. The squirrel's eyes blink vertically instead of horizontally. Do I even want to know how _that _happened? I cringe back and quicken my pace. Ignoring the sight, I keep following Chris to wherever we're going.

Finally, I see a trailer in the view. "Alright, this is where you'll be staying," Chris says, pointing to a decent-looking trailer, "Meet me and the campers at the stage in an hour for the challenge." And with that, he leaves us standing by the trailer alone.

The trailer is pure white, like a canvas waiting to be painted. I don't know how it's so clean. I mean it's in the middle of a toxic waste dump. The funny thing about this is that coincidentally, we are in a toxic waste dump. _Could my life get any better?_

Cody takes no time to climb up the wooden steps and open the trailer door. "Dude, this is sweet!" he exclaims, standing in the doorway.

I peer behind him to see what he's talking about. Inside, I see a clean room with bunk beds, refrigerator, a TV with a Wii connected, a huge couch, two dressers, and I'm assuming a door leading to the bathroom. For Chris's usual standards, I say this isn't that bad.

"I call dibs on top bunk!" Cody says, tossing his bag on the top bunk quickly, as if I'm going to push him down and get there faster. He climbs quickly to the top bunk and sits Indian style. He looks at me like he just won first place.

"What are you, nine years old?" I say, walking to the bottom bunk and setting my bag on it. I sit down in the couch across from the bunk bed and look up at Cody.

"At heart," he replies simply. To add on with that, he pulls candy out of his bag and starts to chomp on it.

"You know that if you eat all that candy, the gap in your teeth is going to get bigger?" I joke, smirking at myself.

He obviously doesn't take it as a joke because he quickly put his hand to his mouth and stops chewing on the candy. "Is the gap in my teeth that bad? Sierra said it was cute…" he says, lowering his voice. I want to roll my eyes at the mention of her name, but I restrain myself.

Without thinking it through I respond, "It is."

Cody instantly turns red and looks down. _Did I just say that? Way to go, Noah. The one time you don't filter a completely idiotic response. The one time! _

"Not like that. I just mean that it's not something to criticize someone about. I obviously don't think it's attractive." I babble, trying to save myself from this mess.

"I know what you mean. I mean you're a dude. It would be totally different if you were a girl." Cody says, lifting his head up again. _Totally different._

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes like it's the most unrealistic thing ever. He continues to eat his candy.

I sigh and head over to my bunk and open my bag. I pull out my new book- thanks to Owen I can't finish my old one- and start to read. It's been ten minutes and for some reason I hear the top bunk squeak repeatedly. Cody must be moving around a lot. I can't take it much longer. "Are you okay up there, Cody?" I say a bit strangely, putting my book down.

He grunts before responding. "I can't find my phone!" he exclaims, throwing a blanket off the top bunk and throwing it onto the ground. The bed squeaks again. I'm not going to lie, it sounds like he's having sex.

Being Cody, it's probably in his pockets that he stores everything in. "Is it in your bottomless pocket?" I ask, rolling my eyes even though he can't see me.

The room is silent for a while, and then I hear a heavy sigh of relief. "Found it! How did you know it was in there?" he asks with a hint of cheer in his voice.

"Cody, that's where you usually store things when you've lost them," I say and then I realize how stalker-ish it sounds. _You're doing great today, Noah. _Maybe Izzy put a curse on me or something…

It passes by him unfazed though and he responds, "Thanks!"

"Yeah," I say quickly, hoping he doesn't apprehend my previous response. With how good I've been covering myself, I could win an Oscar. I should get on that after this season is over.

I go to put my book away when I see a white paper stuck in the zipper on top of my bag. I set my book on the bed and try to unzip the zipper. After a few forceful tugs, the zipper opens and I grab the crinkled note. In the same handwriting of Izzy's last note I see:

* * *

><p>Dear Noah,<p>

You call that flirting? Make a move! You make E-Scope sick. Really sick. Like, I really just want to puke right now. No joke.

Sincerely,

E-Scope

P.S. Like I said before, don't worry about Chris filming you. He won't. ;)

* * *

><p>Okay, that's just creepy. She is a nut-case. How did she even put that in my bag? When did she put that in my bag? It wasn't there before. You know what? I don't want to know.<p>

I must be so involved with reading the note that I didn't notice Cody climbing down from the top bunk.

"Hey Noah, I think- wait- what's that?" Cody asks with a confused face.

"Just a…list of songs I need to put on my IPod when we get back." I say, with a fake relaxed face. It seems pretty convincing to me. Well, it should be convincing to him. I'm the type of person who likes certain songs but doesn't bother to learn their names. It's not like he'd know, though.

"Oh okay…I was just going to say that we should probably get going to the stage. I just checked my phone. It's 2:00." He says facing me but pointing his thumb to the door. I nod my head and get up.

Cody and I leave through the door. I crumble the note in my fist and throw it gently under the trailer. Cody and I walk through the forest leading to the stage. I see a green maggot puking slime out of its mouth and quicken my pace. Finally, we get there. The first people I notice are Chris and Chef, standing on the stage. There are two podiums on the stage. One has a sticker of a maggot on the front, and the other has a rat on it. There is also a giant wheel on the stage with different subjects in school on it: Math, Literature, Geography, Science, Technology, and Spelling. Chris and Chef are standing by the wheel with devious looks on their faces.

"I started to think that you guys were going to ditch." Chris whispers under his breath. I shrug my shoulders. It was a possibility.

"Here are two campers from Season 1 and 3! Cody and Noah!" Chris announces into the camera.

A girl with light blonde hair and a pink tube top runs up in front of the camera and blows it a kiss.

"Dakota! For the last time, stop putting your face into the camera!" Chris growls. Dakota blows one more kiss before strutting back into the crowd of campers.

"Alright. One part of the challenge will be a trivia game. One person from each team will come up every round. You will stand at your respective podium. You will spin the Wheel of Doom to pick what subject the answer will be a part of. Cody and/or Noah will ask you a question. If you know the answer, hit the buzzer. Oh and you might not want to buzz the buzzer and get the answer wrong. Heh heh…" Chris explains. He slicks his hair back. "Any questions?"

The girl I saw before with red hair asks, "What will happen if we get the answer wrong?"

"You'll find out, Zoey." Chris says evilly. Zoey looks over at a boy with brown spiky hair for comfort. The boy doesn't notice because he's looking at Chris's microphone with curiosity. He's also half-doubled over and acts like an old man. _Weird._

Everyone shook their heads 'no' and looked up at Chris.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Chris finishes, rubbing his palms together.

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend who is reading this with anticipation. I also dedicate this to everyone who has been reading this from the beginning. Thanks! The usual, r**eviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are laughed at. Buh-bye!****


	6. Plan 2: Love Letters

**Hey, DittoDudette here! I apologize for three things.**

**1) The long wait for an update. School just got out, and it was really emtional for some reason.**

**2) The sudden change for present tense to past tense. It started getting extremely frustrating to write in present tense.**

**3) The short chapter. I have no explanation for this :P**

**Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Love Letters**

The game started off pretty funny, I must admit. Cody asked all the questions involving Technology, Science, and Math, while I asked questions including Literature, Spelling, and Geography. Some of the contestants would come up to the podium and say ridiculous answers. Hey, that's what Chris gets for trying to make a trivia-based challenge work out.

A lot of the people hated that one blonde actor, Dakota, but I thought she was pretty funny. She annoyed the hell out of Chris every time she walked toward the camera. After all the crap Chris has put me through, I enjoy anyone who can piss him off. The video game lover kid, Sam, was getting on Chris's last nerve too. He seemed to have an endless pocket filled with video game systems. Every time Chris ordered Chef to take one of the video games away, Sam would only take out another one out of his pocket and play away.

There was Zoey and Mike, or should I say the "Gwen and Trent" couple. I only call them that because you can tell they like each other, but are too afraid to admit anything. It's just like Gwen and Trent in Season One, am I right? There was a girl with a New Jersey accent who irritated Chris too. I think her name was Anne Marie. I didn't like her as much because she kept 'accidentally' shooting me with her bottomless hairspray bottle. She told me to get a hair cut. One word: hypocrite.

There was another duo who liked to compete with each other. It was Jo and Brick, or something like that. I can't tell you if they're a couple or not, but they sure seem like it. There was a nature girl there, Dawn, who liked to read people's auras. She told me that maybe if I was more optimistic, that my lover would understand me better. _God, she sounds like Izzy ._There were a lot of other people too, but I can't remember them being too important. I only paid attention to the real obvious ones.

Like I said, the game started off good, but it started to get extremely tedious and repetitive. Spin, question, buzz, answer. Eventually, it got down to a boy named Cameron, and another kid named Scott. In the end, Cameron won the challenge, and Cody and I got to leave.

We started walking towards our trailer. Cody yawned. 'Well that was boring." He said with a tired tone.

I looked at my watch, it was six o'clock. I guess that was a long time. "Extremely. You know what? I think I died a long time ago, and being on Total Drama is my eternal punishment."

Cody laughed. He bit on the corner of his mouth and blinked his eyes. That's what he usually did whenever he was around Gwen. Of course, he wasn't with Gwen, he was with me. I know that sounds creepy and all, but I can't help it. I guess it's one of those things that I pay attention to without noticing myself. Ugh…I shouldn't have to defend against myself to prove a point.

The rest of the walk back is silent. Cody opened the door, and held it out for me. I grabbed the handle and walked in. Cody immediately got onto his bunk. I went onto mine. When I opened the covers, there was another note. Another note in green glitter pen. From Izzy. _Marvelous._

* * *

><p>To Noah:<p>

Just so you know, I shut all of Chris's cameras off that are connected to your trailer. I figured you should know. Heheh

From: E-Scope

P.S. Wait for it…

* * *

><p>I still question how she got those letters into our trailer.<p>

Wait for it? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Wait for what? God, Izzy can be so immature sometimes.

And then came my answer.

Cody climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed. He stood directly in front of my bed and stared at me in the eyes. "Uhm…Noah?"

"What Cody?" I asked, false-annoyed.

"I know you signed this and all, but did you write this?" Cody asked, handing me a sheet of paper.

I studied his face. There was confusion written all over it. I snatched the paper out of his hands. It was a letter, but not in Izzy's hand writing. It was in my hand writing.

* * *

><p>Dear Cody,<p>

I know we're just friends, and whether you intend to keep it that way is your choice. I know this is going to sound completely bizarre to you. Like I said before, if you don't want to be friends with me after today, I understand.

The first thing I have to tell you is that the way you like girls, is the way I like boys. If that wasn't clear enough then I'll be blunt. I'm gay. You can stop reading now if you want. It's okay. Anyways, I can't explain why or how. I just am.

The second thing I have to tell you is what I'm most scared about confronting. I'll just say it. I like you Cody. I always have. I even liked you when you continued Total Drama World Tour without me. I rooted for you because I like you. I like the gap between your teeth. The way you can look on the bright side of every problem. I love your mousy brown hair. I love the way you light up when you talk about something you like. I can't stand Sierra, but I go along with it. I just want for you to be happy. Whether your with Sierra or not.

As stated above, you don't have to be friends with me if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I just don't want to live under a lie anymore. I hope you understand.

Love,

Noah

* * *

><p>I can tell you one thing. I did NOT write that letter. I would NEVER write something that sappy. I would NEVER write something that cliché. I would NEVER write my feelings down in a letter and put it on Cody's bed.<p>

Before I could even say anything, Cody broke the silence. "Noah, I'm not going to hate you because you're gay. If I did, I would be a hypocrite."

You can't feel your eyes light up, but at that moment I could feel mine. Did Cody say what I thought he did? "Wait you're gay?" I asked with the shock evident in my voice.

"Partially," he whispered quietly, "I'm bi-sexual."

"Wait! I didn't write that letter!" I said. I felt guilty. Yes, you heard me right. _Guilty. _I felt guilty that Cody was confessing all this when I hadn't even told him myself that I was gay.

I know what you're thinking. _Noah feels bad about something? _In this case, I didn't write that letter, but someone else did. I feel bad that Cody is confessing he's gay, when he really doesn't have to. I guess love makes you do some crazy things.

Cody's face dropped. I could tell he regretted everything he said. "So you're not g-gay?"

This would be hard to explain. I didn't write that letter, but I am gay. I also like Cody. _Thanks Izzy, thanks a lot. _

"I am gay, but I didn't write that letter." I said bluntly. Most people would try to make it as dramatic as they could. I, on the other hand, want this conversation to be over with.

"Wait, if you didn't write this letter, then who did?" Cody asked.

"I don't know.' I said. It was a lie. I knew Izzy wrote that. I wasn't going to tell him though. How awkward would that be? To tell Cody that Izzy knows I'm gay, and she's trying to play matchmaker. Pretty awkward.

"You don't like me?" Cody asked. He almost looked disappointed.

"No, but I am gay." I said, hoping Cody would believe me.

"Oh, okay. Good. You know because I have a g-girlfriend and all." Cody stuttered.

"Yeah, that would've been awkward."

His lips curled up into a smile. "You still _have_ to like my 'mousy, bown hair' and the gap between my teeth," he giggled. "All genders dig the Codester!"

"Whatever Romeo." I said, rolling my eyes. I could still feel a smirk planted on my face.

For that moment, I could've sworn that Cody liked me. He had a girlfriend though. It must have been my imagination getting the best of me.

**There you go! Join in next time on *pause for five seconds* A Stalker, The Nut, and Two Geeks! Haha, I went all soap opera on you! :)**


	7. Plan 2: Almost

When I woke up, I looked out the window next to my bed and tried to gather my thoughts. Looking out any window was always the best way I thought things through. The sun was shining into the window in a kaleidoscope of colors, blinding me from looking out. There went my plan of thinking everything through. I turned my head back, glancing away from the window.

I could hear Cody heavily breathing from the top bunk, indicating he was still asleep. It seemed so surreal. Cody was gay? Well, bi-sexual actually. Besides the fact Izzy was a complete psychopath, she was also very determined. She cared about me getting together with Cody, but she didn't care how she was going to do it.

I popped up in surprise when I heard an incessant pounding at the door. "Open up!" Chris's voice rang through the trailer. I heard Cody moan as he woke up. I turned over to face the door.

"You can go get that." I shouted to Cody.

"Yup, that's my friend Noah. He's always so helpful!" Cody exclaimed sarcastically from the top bunk. He climbed down the ladder, and I rolled over to look at him.

"There's only room for one person to be sarcastic, and that's me." I replied with a cocky grin. He smiled and went to answer the door.

Chris was standing in the doorway with an impatient look on his face. "Sheesh, it took you long enough. You have an hour to pack up before you leave to go back to the Playa. Show up at the dock at that time. Got it?" Chris said quickly.

"Got it!" Cody replied.

He closed the door and looked at me. "We've got an hour to-"

"I heard." I said, "I was only right here."

He didn't reply but gave a sheepish smile instead. He walked away quickly to pack up his stuff. I hopped off of the bed and walked over to my bag. A white sheet of paper was sitting there, folded crisply in half. I picked the paper up, knowing exactly what it was. I opened it up, and it was exactly what I guessed it to be, a note from Izzy.

To Noah:

Whoa, I didn't see that one coming! I knew that boy was gay all along. Noah, you should've seen the look on your face when he confronted you about that note! You were like 'Aw, shit. I didn't write that!'. Anyways, he totally digs you. All we've got to do is get rid of Sierra. To do that, I need is a blow torch, hair spray, and maybe some marshmallows. Maybe.

From:

E-Scope

P.S. I'm calling you guys NoCo! I put "No" first because you'd be the pitcher, if you know what I mean…

I folded the note back up and set it on my bunk. I pinched my nose bridge and sighed heavily. I shook my head, and continued to pack my bags.

Placing the last few things into my bag, I turned around to grab the note. Instead of seeing the note lying on the bed where I put it, I saw it in Cody's hands.

"Give me that!" I snapped at Cody, snatching the note from Cody's hands. I stuffed the note into my bag and turned back around to Cody. He was carrying his bag with the strap slung around his shoulder, and his hands were held up in defense.

"Sheesh, sorry…" he said, half guilty and half surprised.

"You didn't read that, did you?"

"Not really. You took it away before I could. What is it?" Cody asked a bit fearful of my answer.

Cody dropped his face to the floor, looking as if he gotten into trouble. His action caused me to feel so guilty. If a monster walked extremely close to me, I wouldn't even flinch. If a bully threatened to beat me up, I wouldn't get intimidated. Cody, however, had a way of getting me to look at the ground and avoid his innocent gaze.

"It's just a note," I said. I gave him look that told him to stop pressing me for answers.

Cody, being the curious and persistent person he is, refused to give up. "From who?"

"Home," I said with a low voice. I kept my face relaxed making sure he didn't notice the deception deep within my throat.

"Oh, I understand." Cody said smiling once again, with no amount of suspicion in his voice. His cerulean eyes were full of cheer once again. It confused me. How could you be suspicious one minute and completely cool the next? That was Cody for you. I could never read his emotions. He was like a big mystery that I had to solve. I was only in the middle of figuring him out.

"Good," I replied, stuffing the note into my bag, and zipping it up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be; I suppose." I answered, lifting up my bag, and hanging the strap over my shoulder.

Cody opened the door, and walked out. I followed behind him. We started our hike over to the dock.

"Seriously, what the hell could've happened to this island to make it so…toxic?" I asked Cody, passing by a squirrel shooting lasers out of its eyes.

"I have no idea. This place is really deformed." He said casually. He picked a leaf off a shrub as we passed through the forest. He flipped the leaf over revealing a spider with five eyes. It was green and had slime all over its body.

"Ew!" Cody screeched, throwing the leaf on the ground sending the spider with it.

I laughed at his misfortune. "Wow, five-eyed spider. What else is next?" I said to no one in particular.

Cody chuckled and wiped his hands on his jeans. We kept on walking through the forest. "Think on the bright side; at least we're not participating this season."

That's Cody for you. He's always looking at things with the glass half full. "Are you always this optimistic?" I joked with him.

He smiled. "Most of the time,"

I rolled my eyes but kept a smirk on my face. A long silence followed. All you could hear was our feet hitting the ground at a repetitive pace.

"Hey Noah?" Cody said, trying to grab my attention.

"Yes?" I answered, looking at him. His bangs were slightly covering his blue eyes.

He took a while before responding. "What do you think of Sierra?"

I glanced down at the ground trying to hide my scowl. What do I think of Sierra? _Well, she's a nut. She's completely weird and creepy. She's auditioned for this show twice. She's a freaky stalker who knows way too much about you enough as it is…_

"She's okay; I guess." I said casually. Cody looked at me with a blank expression on his face. He didn't reply, but kept on walking instead.

I didn't know exactly what was running in his mind at the time. Cody was always the one to make conversations end. I didn't want to lie to his face though. Sure, I bend the truth a lot, but I don't lie. I also wasn't going to tell him exactly how I felt about Sierra either. I couldn't bag on his girlfriend. He wouldn't have appreciated a lot of what I said.

Once the dock was in view, Cody and I started to pick up our pace. Chris wasn't there, but the boat was. Chef was in the boat wearing a sailor's girl costume…again. Some people don't know when to stop.

Cody and I walked onto the boat with our luggage. We sat down in the chairs we did last time ready to head back to the Playa. I didn't exactly want to go back to the Playa, but I didn't want to stay in a toxic waste dump either. I guess you could say I was a little bit happy to be leaving that place.

"You ready, maggots?" Chef yelled from the front to the boat.

"More or less," I whispered to Cody with a smug expression.

Cody gave me a small smile. "Yes!" Cody replied to Chef from across the boat.

The boat started up, and we we're off sailing. There was one bench with enough room for two people. I sat on one side of the bench, and Cody sat right next to me. The boat ride was silent. I could tell Cody was trying to start conversation with me, but he was having trouble on what to say. He'd open his mouth to say something, shake his head, and quickly close his lips. I guess he thought I wasn't looking.

Suddenly I realized how close Cody was to me. I could feel him breathing. I felt a zigzag up my spine, but I ignored it.

I looked at the bag in front of his feet. I saw a stuffed animal head sticking out of a zipper hole. "Who's your friend?" I asked with a smirk, nodding my head in that direction.

Cody looked over at his bag to see his stuffed animal. He blushed before answering, "Oh, that's my stuffed animal, Jerry."

"What is it? An ostrich or something?" I asked, laughing at his red face.

"First of all, Jerry's not an 'it'! Jerry is a 'he'." Cody said, looking down at Jerry.

"Excuse me, sorry. I didn't think it mattered.' I said with sarcasm.

"Well, it does. Second of all, he's an emu, not an ostrich." Cody said, stuffing the 'emu' farther down into his bag so it was no longer visible.

I rubbed my face with my hands while chuckling. "Really, Cody?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his beloved stuffed animal.

"Whatever, dude. Can we please just drop the subject?" he said, giving me a sad look.

"Whatever floats your boat…no pun intended." I said looking at the water beside the boat.

Cody looked up at me again. Our faces were nearly centimeters apart from each other. I could feel his breath hit my face. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in, almost ready to kiss him…

"Hey, maggots! We're here!" Chef's voice boomed from the front of the boat. Cody jumped in his seat and clumsily grabbed his bag.

I leaned away instantly and turned my head towards the boat dock. I refused to look Cody in the eye. I grabbed my bag and hopped over the side of the boat. I landed on the dock and continued to walk forward ignoring the tingly feeling in my stomach.

**Sorry for the long update! My friend who reads all of my stories moved away. She's still reading them, just over the interent. It's been emotional. However, on a higher note, I went to Disney World! I fangirled so much when I saw Phineas and Ferb! Ferb kissed me through the costume. He's got a way with words... :) Anyways, constructive criticism please and thank you! :)**


	8. Plan 3: Party Time

If you haven't noticed already, I hate when I don't know things. That's why I hated the weird looks everyone was giving Cody and me when we got off the boat.

When Cody and I walked into the pool area of the Playa, everyone eyed us curiously. I'm usually not one to care about what people think of me, but when everyone has stopped what they're doing to look at you; it's hard not to get suspicious. I couldn't tell if they were meant for me, Cody, or both.

As we walked down the dock, we could hear the boat drifting away. Izzy was the first one to greet us. Everyone was dead silent, staring at us. It was the most awkward feeling I've ever felt in my life.

"So, Noah what happened?" Izzy said loudly. I don't even know why she was asking that. I'm pretty sure she was watching us the whole time with all the notes she sent me.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered to Izzy. I seriously thought I could hear crickets chirping in the background.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked confused. She turned around to face everyone. "Oh, them? Funny story. We should go talk about it somewhere else." Izzy whispered, pointing in Cody's direction.

I looked over at Cody. The scene was disgusting. Sierra tackled Cody and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Even though Cody's back was facing me, my mind subconsciously told me he was enjoying it. I felt my heart break into pieces at that moment. I wanted to go up to Sierra and strangle her. I would've if this was a fantasy. It's isn't though. Far from a fantasy.

Izzy grabbed my wrist and ran into the Playa building, ignoring everyone looking at us. "Hey Izzy! News flash: I don't run." I yelled at her trying to catch my breath. We ran down the halls.

"Who cares?" Izzy said, still running at the same pace. We finally found the elevators and stopped.

"Me!" I snapped. She shrugged and pressed the button for the elevator.

"No wonder. Have you looked at yourself? You're skinny, but you're getting a little soft. You know what I mean, jellybean?" Izzy said.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the elevator door to open. Once it did, we walked in. The door closed. She pressed her floor number.

"Izzy, will you answer my question now?" I asked, leaning against the elevator wall as the elevator rode up.

"Wait until we get into my room." Izzy said. "Geez, you're in a hurry."

"_What?_ You're the one who made me fucking run! You're calling _me_ impatient?" I snapped. I admit; I could've been nicer, but I really hate running.

"You're such a Mr. Grumpy Gills. Cody doesn't like grumpy people." Izzy remarked.

I would've fired back at her, but I didn't see a reason too. She was just going to annoy the hell out of me again.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors. Izzy grabbed my wrist again and pulled me out of the elevator. I yanked my wrist out her grasp. She didn't seem to care and walked down the hall to her room. I followed her. She grabbed a key out of her shirt with no shame and put the key into the keyhole. It didn't turn.

"It must be the wrong one." Izzy said, handing the key to me.

"I'm not touching that key. You just pulled it out of your shirt!" I said in disgust.

"Whatever, ya wimp!" Izzy said, throwing the key onto the ground.

She pulled another key out of her shirt and put it into the keyhole. It didn't turn.

"Izzy, if you don't mind my asking, but how many keys do you have in your shirt?" I asked skeptically as she kept repeating the cycle.

"Well, you see…" she fumbled putting another key into the keyhole. The key turned. "Found it!"

I shook my head in disbelief as she opened the door to her room. I'll be honest; I'd never been into Izzy's room until that moment. She was one of my best friends here, but I never really had any reason to go to her room.

I'm glad I didn't go sooner.

When I entered her room, there were small television screens set up next to each other, on the wall, surveying different shots around the Playa and Camp Wawanakwa. In the corner of her room, there were stacks among stacks of camera tapes. Some of the tapes were in drawers with labels on them. Underneath the cameras, there was a control panel. On the other side of the room, there was a bed and a dresser. Overall, it was extremely

"This looks like Chris and Chef's camera room." I said staring at all the television screens.

"Ha! Yeah right. This is way better than Chef's camera room." Izzy said, obviously trying to start another competition with Chef.

"Whatever Izzy, what were you going to tell me?" I said, getting back to the matter at hand.

Izzy gave a nervous giggle. "Oh yeah, about that…"

"What?" I snapped.

"You see, I told a few people about your little crush on Cody." Izzy said, not as nervous as before.

"You what!"

"Technically, I didn't break the rules! You said I couldn't tell Cody. You never said I couldn't tell anyone else." Izzy said smugly. I had to appreciate her logic in bending the rules. "I can't get in trouble for this."

I decided to move on with the topic. "Who did you tell?"

"Just, you know, the usual."

"The usual? You told everyone, didn't you?" I sighed.

"I didn't tell everyone. I told a few people."

She pulled out a tape from one of her camera tape stacks. "Watch this." She said, getting the tape ready. I sat down in a chair next to the control panel.

On one of the camera screens showed the trailer Cody and I stayed at on the island. The camera zoomed in, clearly showing Cody and I. Cody was holding a note in his hand while I was sitting on a bed. "Is this…?"

"Yup!" Izzy replied, closely watching the television screen.

_"Noah, I'm not going to hate you because you're gay. If I did, I would be a hypocrite." _

"_Wait, you're gay?"_

"_Partially, I'm bisexual."_

I recognized the scene. It was when Cody confronted me about the fake note. The rest of the tape played until we started to play video games.

I looked at Izzy. "Why did you show me this?" I asked her curiously.

"This is what E-Scope showed to Owen and Trent. E-Scope thought they'd be the best at helping."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Trent is Cody's ex-crush's ex-boyfriend, and Owen just speaks for itself."

"Owen is your best friend, and Trent is Cody's best friend. We all agree that Sierra and Cody do not make a good couple. Even though Trent doesn't fully like you, he'd rather see you with Cody over Sierra. Trent has also noticed that Cody doesn't talk to anyone else but her. Besides Trent is a hopeless romantic. He could definitely hook you two up." Izzy explained, sounding like a super-secret spy.

"And Owen?" I asked.

"Big-O is like the cheerleader." Izzy explained happily.

"If you only told Trent and Owen that I like Cody, then why did _everyone_ give us wierd looks when we came in?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. A few seconds later, she pointed her finger in the air. "Oh, Sierra was talking about how she was going to make out with Cody. Sierra told everyone that Cody wanted to go 'farther' before you guys left for the island." Izzy said.

I almost choked. "Farther?"

"Yeah, but Sierra was lying. I've recorded all of thier moments together, and Cody never once said that he wanted to go farther. In fact, he really doesn't even like to kiss her. I can tell. I didn't tell anyone but Owen and Trent. That's why people were giving wierd looks. They were at Cody, not you."

"Izzy, I appreciate-"

"It's E-Scope." She interjected.

"Whatever. I appreciate that you're trying to hook Cody and I up, but it's pointless. You saw the way they were kissing back there. It's a hopeless case. Cody's probably going to ignore me like he did last time." I said, giving up.

"Noah! Get your head back in the game! Did you just watch that camera tape? Did you not just hear what I said? Cody likes you. It's obvious. Why else would he tell you he was bi?" Izzy exclaimed, giving me a serious look.

"He probably said that so I didn't feel alone. He probably wanted to make me feel wanted. That being gay isn't weird." I said stubbornly.

"Good point. But, come on, did you see that look in his eyes? He's totally into you whether you'd like to believe it or not. Even if he isn't into you, we still need to break Sierra and him up. I know you've noticed that Cody's been getting skinnier and that he won't talk to anyone while she's around. It's unhealthy. When he's around her, he's not happy. I bet the only reason he's dating her is so she would stop bugging him." Izzy explained. Her eyes had a hint of determination. I had to admire that. No matter what I said, Izzy was going to hook Cody and me up. Even if it was the last thing she'd do.

I nodded my head. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone else. This is so out of character, but thanks."

"No problem. Anything to help my Noah!" she yelled, tackling me to the ground with a hug.

"Izzy, get off of me." I snarled, a bit edgy.

"It's E-Scope."

"Does it fucking matter? Get off of me!"

"Yup, and Noah's attitude is back again." Izzy said, standing up again. She had a goofy smile on her face.

I stood up quickly and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, honey." I mumbled, dusting invisible dirt off my shirt. "By the way, how did you get those notes on he island?"

"Oh, those? Spies never reveal thier secrets."

I sighed. "That's what they say about magicians, not spies."

She ignored what I said. "So now it's time for Plan 3." She said, holding her fist up.

"Which is…?" I asked nervously and skeptically.

Izzy looked up at the television screen which still had Cody and me on it. "Noah, its party time. This time, everyone's invited."

**Hey, quick update, huh? Thanks for the reviews everyone! Not much to say, except I've been in the wrting mood lately. I hoped you guys liked Izzy in this chapter. Or should I say E-scope? Haha. I was actually planning to post this tomarrow, but I have to go to my family's for Fourth of July. Remember to review please. Suggestions and constructive critcism is welcome as always. Comments are love! Anyways, bye.**


	9. Plan 3: Lie Detector

"Hey, everyone! Listen up!" Izzy yelled through a blow horn. We were at the pool area of the Playa de Losers. All the contestants were at their respective spots. "I will feed you to my pet shark if you don't listen to what I'm saying!" She was standing on top of the buffet table along with Owen and Trent, making sure everyone had their eyes locked on them. Of course, no one really had a choice unless they wanted to be her shark's next meal.

"Thank you. Okay, on with our idea!" Izzy said with an evil smile. "Since we probably won't be seeing each other after this season, we should throw a party."

"Yeah! Par-tay! Why didn't I think of that?" Geoff yelled from the hot tub.

"Geoff, would you like to throw the party?" Izzy asked, stepping down from the buffet table.

"Totally, dudette!" Geoff replied, his smile gleaming. He stood up in the hot tub. "We're havin' a party, dudes. Everyone's invited!" he yelled, throwing his hat up into the air.

While everyone was excited talking about the party, Izzy swam up to the tiki bar I was sitting by. "What a bunch of idiots. They think I have a shark. I obviously have a manta-ray." She said rolling her eyes.

I ignored her discomforting comment. "So is this was what you were talking about earlier? This is Plan 3?"

Izzy laughed manically. "Yup, this is Plan 3." With that said, she dove underwater and swam away.

That was when Plan 3 started its operation. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea what Plan 3 really was.

* * *

><p>Just like Geoff had promised, there was a party. We were all in the lounge room, sitting in a circle, trying to think of a game to play. Loud music was filling up the room, making it vibrate. There were buffet tables set up with all different kinds of food from around the world on it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that was Owen's idea. There was also trash laying everywhere even though the party had only been going for an hour. It was definitely not my kind of fun.<p>

The worst part about it all was that Sierra would not keep her hands off Cody. The entire time she was hugging him, squeezing him, and basically trying to tongue-rape his mouth. It made me sick. I could feel the anger reach throughout my bones. I would've left the party, but Izzy wouldn't allow it. Basically, I was stuck in a loud, filthy, disgusting room watching Sierra and Cody show affection. It might've been my head messing with me, but sometimes I felt as if Cody was staring at me. _Damn romance._

Geoff sighed. "So, what party games can we play?"

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Owen suggested. I've got to say, it was a good idea for him being Owen. I would've expected him to say we should have an eating or burping contest.

Of course everyone was all on that idea. People were shouting up rules.

"How do we know if someone's lying?" Trent asked. He sounded kind of fake, like he had rehearsed it over and over again. I ignored it.

"I've got a solution!" Izzy said, pulling out something behind her back. It was a square with a microphone attached. It also had a screen on the top.

"What is that?" Heather asked, backing away from Izzy.

Izzy just laughed. "I promise, it's not a brain-washer this time."

Courtney's eyes widened. "Well, what does it do?"

"It's a lie detector. All you have to do is turn it on, say something into the microphone, and then it will say on the screen if you are lying or not." Izzy explained.

"How do we know it works?" Justin asked a bit skeptical.

Izzy rolled her eyes as if that was the last thing you needed to worry about. "Watch," she turned the lie detector on, and put the microphone up to Courtney's mouth. "Courtney, do you still have feelings for Duncan?"

Courtney grunted angrily. "No!"

The lie detector beeped and an electronic voice said, "Lie."

"It must work! Courtney _does_ have feelings for Duncan! It's so obvious." Harold added.

"Oh shut it Harold! I do not like Duncan!" Courtney shouted.

"Lie," the robotic voice answered.

Everyone laughed. That was the best part of not being involved in the drama. You can sit back and laugh at everyone who was.

Courtney stood up from her seat. "Are you guys really going to believe something that _Izzy_ created?" Courtney said embarrassed.

"Yes," everyone replied.

Courtney sat back down without saying anything else.

"So, are we ready now?" Gwen asked, obviously trying to move the conversation along.

"I think so." Beth answered.

Lindsay raised her hand. "Oh! Can I go first?"

"Sure." Geoff replied.

Lindsay put her head on her hand "Uhmm…Heather! Truth or dare?"

Heather sighed. "I'm not stupid. Truth,"

Lindsay smiled. "Do you like Alejandro?" she said as she gave Heather the lie detector.

Heather put the microphone up to her mouth. "No," she said confidently.

"Lie," the robotic voice answered.

Everyone, including me, snickered.

Alejandro smiled. "Ah, so I see you've changed your mind about me senorita?"

"Oh, whatever." She answered blushing. "Beth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Beth answered, a bit disappointed that Heather chose her.

Heather smiled. "I dare you to…stuff one of Owen's socks into your mouth. And…you can't wash your mouth for a half an hour."

Beth cringed back. She walked over to Owen and took his shoe off. She waved her hand around to move the smell away. "Oh, sorry, I haven't washed those socks in a month." Owen said.

Beth took the sock off of his foot and put it close to her mouth. Instantly she pulled the sock away from her face and let out a squeal of disgust. "You have to do it." Heather reminded her.

Beth gulped and quickly shoved the sock into her mouth. I looked away, not wanting see anymore of that.

"She did it!" Tyler cheered.

I turned back around to see Beth throwing the sock behind her. Her face was as green as DJ's shirt, and it made me want to puke.

"So, it's my turn now." Beth said with a shaky voice. "Trent, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Trent stated, grabbing the lie detector.

"Trent, do you still have feelings for Gwen?" Beth asked, leaning in with curiosity.

Trent sighed and raised the microphone to his face. "I'm not going to lie. Yes, I do have feelings for Gwen."

"Truth," the lie detector responded.

I looked over at Gwen who was blushing, and Duncan who was rolling his eyes. I decided not to get too interested. It was always best to not get involved in the drama.

"S-So…" Trent stuttered. "Cody, truth or dare?"

Cody looked a little shocked that he was picked. "Uhmm…truth? Yeah, truth." Cody decided. I don't blame him for picking truth after witnessing what Beth did.

I looked at Izzy who wore a toothy smile. Next to her, Owen had a look of pure excitement on his face.

Trent pushed the lie detector towards Cody. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Sierra scoffed. "What kind of question is that? He obviously likes me! Otherwise we wouldn't be dating!"

Cody hesitated to say anything into the microphone. "I like uh, uhm…" he stuttered, shifting around uncomfortably.

Everyone sat and stared at him, waiting for an answer. I felt bad. He probably still liked Gwen.

"Come on Cody, spit it out…" Sierra said nervously. She sounded fearful of his answer.

He gulped. "I l-like…" I could tell the words weren't easily coming to him.

We all waited for an answer. Nothing came from his mouth.

Sierra stood up. "I can't believe this! Why aren't you answering the question? Do you not like me?" Do you like someone else?"

Cody looked at her nervously. "It's not that, Sierra. I-"

"Then what is it Cody?" Sierra interrupted, a single tear running down her face. She ran out of the lounge room.

"Wait up! Sierra!" Cody yelled, getting up and running after her.

I never had felt so bad for someone in my life. I don't know if I felt bad because of what was happening, or because Cody was the one it was happening to. I'm going to go with the latter. Cody being called out like that in a game of Truth or Dare by Trent. All because of Izzy's lie detector, and Owen's stupid idea to play the game. He really looked embarrassed and upset.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. This was Izzy's plan all along. She got the lie detector, came up with the idea of a party, got Owen to suggest a game of Truth or Dare, and had Trent ask Cody that particular question. It all made sense. I can't believe that I was somewhat involved in it all.

I stood up and looked Izzy straight in the eye. "_Great_, Izzy, just _great_. Look what you did!" I yelled, going to run after Cody.

I couldn't believe myself. I never fell into that touchy-feely stuff. _Never. _Romance and love are only for books, but yet somehow, I felt like a school-girl with a crush that I had to write in my diary about or something. It almost made me want to vomit.

The worst thing was, even though I didn't take part in the plan, I felt extremely guilty.

**Buahaha! The suspense! I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter. I made Beth do the dare because I don't really like Beth that much. Don't know why, she never did anything wrong. Oh Heather and Courtney, why are you still denying everything? Anyways, we're getting close to the end of this story! I hope to finish this by the end of July hopefully. Read and review. The usual, complements are love, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are laughed at. Bye :)**


	10. Plan 3: The End

**Hey, DittoDudette here! Wow, it seems we've stumbled across the last chapter. First things first. The story cover belongs to Ickybicky. She's pretty awesome, check her page out. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I finished writing this before the last chapter came out, I just wanted to keep you guys waiting :)**

I hate running, but for some reason, my legs couldn't stop. I saw Cody running for Sierra, and I tried to keep up behind him. Instead of taking the elevator, Sierra decided to run up the stairs. I'll mark that on my list of reasons why I hate Sierra. Cody wasn't extremely athletic either, so it wasn't too hard to run after him. Cody didn't even know I was running after him. He was pretty focused on chasing Sierra.

After a few flight of stairs, and running non-stop, Sierra finally decided where she was going to hide. She decided to run to her room. I hid behind a trash can that the maid had left in the hallway. Sierra slammed the door in Cody's face.

"Sierra, look, I'm sorry. Please let me in…" Cody sounded desperate.

The hallway was silent safe for Sierra's crying.

"Sierra just let me in!" Cody said, knocking on the door.

The door opened, and Sierra appeared in the doorway. "Anything you said was made clear back there." She said with tear falling down her cheeks.

Cody sighed and kept pounding on the door. "Can I come in?" Cody asked, ignoring her last statement.

Sierra opened the door all the way, letting Cody in. Once Cody was in Sierra's room, I walked over and hid next to the doorway.

"Cody, I thought you liked me! You got me all excited for what? Nothing!" I heard Sierra yell.

Cody took a deep breath. "Sierra, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you."

"Oh yes, you do! I don't like you anymore, so you must feel the same way about me! I should've known that signing up for this show would just cause more drama! I'm done! We're over!" Sierra screamed, sobs escaping in between breaths. I heard footsteps come closer to the doorway, and hung close to the wall. Sierra marched out of the room, but turned in the opposite direction from where I was standing.

I expected Cody to go after her, but he stayed where he was. I poked my head in the doorway. I saw Cody standing there with shock and sadness written all over his face.

This was my moment. It was one of those moments I was talking about before. The moment where everything slowed down, and you feel like a bit of life passed by you. Like you're on a rollercoaster, and you finally decided to hold on to the handlebar. Life doesn't give _me _a lot of these moments.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Cody still must've not noticed I was there.

"Cody," I said nervously, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Cody looked up and backed away from my hand. "Noah, why are you here? Are you going to make some sarcastic remark about my love life? Go ahead, you should do it. Laugh at me." He snapped.

"Eh, usually I would. I don't feel like it right now. That's beside the point. Are you okay?" I asked, trying to brush off my sarcastic tone.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. It's not like I care. I've always wanted to escape that stalker. She's happy now that she's away from me. She's happy, I'm happy right? That's how I was with Gwen before she moved on with Duncan. Gwen's happy with Duncan, I'm happy too." Cody said; I could tell there was anger building in within him.

"Cody-"

"And you know what? I don't even care anymore. Sierra doesn't like me, Gwen doesn't like me. You know, now that I think about it? I don't need Sierra! I don't need Gwen either! Yeah, I don't need Gwen or Sierra! Who does? In fact, FUCK GWEN AND SIERRA BECAUSE I DON'T NEED THEM!"

I watched as he broke down in anger and sadness. He kneeled down on the floor, his arms laying beside him.

He let out a laugh that bordered on hysterical. "I don't need them. I don't need anyone! You want to know why? Because no one wants me! Why should I depend on other people if they don't need me! No one wants me! Even my parents are starting to forget my that I'm on this planet! They forgot my birthday for the past two years! Two years! I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought all these girls liked me, when in reality no one does! It's not just girls, it's everyone! No one likes me! Not one damn person. I mean, God, if Sierra doesn't like me anymore, then who does?

"I can't even tell my crush that I like them because they probably hate me too," Cody started. The he paused and looked up at me. "Why are you even here?" he asked, his face red. I could tell he was holding back tears.

I could feel my eyes widen as he addressed the question. For once in my life, I had no answer for him. But he needed me to be there for him. "Cody, I know one person that cares about you. Me."

He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. Then he looked skeptical. "Don't give me sympathy. I don't want your pity. I understand if you don't like me. It's happened enough times." He said, looking at me.

"Cody, you know me. I don't just hand out sympathy. I usually don't swallow my pride to tell my crush I like him, either." I said, kneeling down next to him.

He stared at me with a hurt look. Somehow, behind all the sadness, he still held a weak smile. "Noah, what am I even doing?" he said, looking down at the position he was in.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I'm kind of concerned for your well-being." I answered. "But I do know that you don't need Sierra or Gwen to make you feel better. You don't even need a girlfriend."

Cody frowned. "I know that now. I didn't know a few minutes ago. That's why I dated Sierra in the first place. I thought I couldn't find anyone else who would like me. When we were dating, she wouldn't let me talk to anyone. I was better off being single and desperate, than taken and miserable.

"That's why I love spending time with you. Everytime I was with you, I felt like someone wanted me. When I was with Sierra, I felt like no one wanted me and that she was going to be the only person to ever love me."

I sighed. I could understand what he was saying. "Cody, there are people here who like you. You just tend to brush them aside." I laughed. "You realize that Sierra's going to be back here in a few days, asking for forgiveness, right?"

Cody looked at me sternly. "Yeah, I know. I'm not going to take her back. I've learned my lesson with dating a stalker." He looked back up at me. "You've probably guessed who I have a crush on, haven't you?" he asked, suppressing a sad smile.

"I have a guess…" I said. I didn't even realize how close I was to his face.

He leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to mine. Even from a cynic's point of view, that kiss decribed the best feeling I've ever had. Fireworks don't even begin to capture how I felt at that moment. He wrapped his arms around my neck. After a while, he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Did that answer your question?" he said, giggling. There was Cody changing his attitude in less then five seconds.

"No," I smirked. "I might need another hint."

Cody and I broke out in a fit of laughter. I don't even know what came over me. I usually try to hold myself in a calm posture. At that moment, I had to laugh. I couldn't deny how adorable he looked when he laughed.

When we finally calmed down, he stared at me. "So, you want to go out?" he asked.

I leaned and kissed him again. "Did that answer your question?" I asked, smirking.

"No," he answered. "I might need another hint."

Another voice entered the picture. "Yes! We did it!"

Cody and I looked over at the doorway to see Izzy, Trent, and Owen standing there. Izzy was giving all of them high fives.

Cody frowned. "Uhm...this is not what it looks like."

Izzy laughed. "It's exactly what it looks like! Don't worry Cody, we already know you're bi."

Cody looked over at me with a surprised look. "Did you tell them?"

"No! That was all Izzy. She recorded us while we went to the island." I responded quickly.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't of cared anyways. As long as it's just you three. Wait, it is just you three, right?"

Izzy nodded. "Right."

Cody's face turned red. "Good. Can we not tell anyone else? I'm not ready to tell everyone that I'm, you know, bisexual yet."

"As long as it takes." I answered. I looked over at the matchmakers. "Agreed?"

Izzy grinned. "I don't care if it takes you a thousand years to find the key to the closet door!"

Trent and Owen nodded in agreement.

He looked at me with an understanding look. "Let me guess, that fake note I got when we were at the island was from Izzy too."

I nodded. "Izzy wrote that. She's been trying to hook us up."

"And we succeeded!" Izzy yelled. "Go NoCo!"

Cody looked at me confused. "NoCo?"

Izzy smiled. "'No' for Noah and 'Co' for Cody'" she stated.

"NoCo has a nice ring to it." Cody said, laughing.

"Yeah," I replied. I smiled a genuine smile. Not a smirk. An _actual_ smile. I know, shocker. I guess Cody knows how to bring the best out of me.

Trent smiled. "Cody, I'm glad you've finally found someone, man."

Cody gave a nervous laugh. "Better than hitting on Gwen all the time."

Owen ran over and gave me a bear hug, lifting me up in the air. "My little buddy got himself a boyfriend. I didn't think this day would come." he put me down, and I scoffed at him. "It's not that I didn't think you were ever going to date someone. I just thought...you know...anyone got any food around here?"

Trent looked around. "We should get back to the party."

Cody and I looked at each other. "Nah," Cody said. "Noah and I are going to play some videogames."

I had to use all my will power not to kiss him right then and there.

Well, that's my story. I can't say it's the best thing _you've_ ever read, but it's definitely the best story I've ever came across. I think that's about it for me. Until we meet again…

**Well, what do you think? I love the ending! Anyways, I thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and even followed this story. I couldn't of done it without you. From the people who've reviewed since the beginning (TheMysticalQ, iPsychic, Sliced-Up-Angel, Clamanter, KTEW, ChibiRox, I'll Cover Angel And Collins, AnotherTornRose, UltraViolet579) to the people who started reading/reviewing later on (HinatathePikachu, MyDarkestHero, AthensEnternalMaiden, AngelHasaRawr, KaitlynShadowheart, KaitlynToTheMax, AnotherBasketCase, donniewat, malzi21, Princess-of-Rainbows, bloo buscus). All of you helped me become a better writer. **

**Don't think I'm leaving anyone else out. I just gave named the people who reviewed. _Anyone_ who read this gets thanks too. And people who read this in the future get thanks. So, sequel maybe? I don't know...I _might_ make one. Even if I do make a sequel, (most likely) I have another chapter story I want to publish first. I'm three chapters deep into writing it. Sad to say, it's not a NoCo, but Noah and Cody are in it as two of the main characters. I'm in love with the story and have been writing non-stop. So, like I said, when the maybe-sequel comes out is TBA.**

**It's funny because the way this story came out is not what I wanted it to be in the beginning. In fact, when I first thought of this story, it was going to be a one-shot. I changed it. Then, I didn't want them to actually hook up in the end. I wanted that to be in the 'sequel'. At first, I wrote it in third person limited. Then I changed it to Cody's point of view, and now it's Noah's. When I first thought of this, we (USA) didn't know if TDRI was even going to come out! So, yeah. I guess my mind changed a lot during this story.**

**I'm going to be honest, this is the only chapter story I've ever finished in my whole life. Even when I wrote in my notebooks at school, I never finished any of the stories I started. I'm really happy I finished this. Also, sad. I kind of wished this story lasted longer. Oh well...**

**Well, that was longer than I expected. Well, anyways, I think that's about it! Thanks everyone! See you through the screen :)**

**P.S. NOCO FTW! XD**

_**(C)DittoDudette**_


End file.
